


Where’s Magnus?

by orphan_account



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood Has Feelings, Angst, M/M, Magnus Bane Dies, angst just angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-13 19:40:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21213080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Magnus, didn’t escape in time.





	Where’s Magnus?

It was over, Valentine had escaped. The bodies of downworlders littered the institute. Jace’s hands were shaking. This was his fault. He did this. He didn’t know, and now it was, this was all his fault.

“Where’s Magnus?” The words echoed in Jace’s mind. His eyes focused. He could see, and feel, the fear tugging at his parabatai’s heart. “He wasn’t here was he?” 

“I-I don’t know.” Jace’s delivery was shaky, fearful. Clary said something beside him, yet Jace’s gaze stayed on his parabatai’s face. Denial, worry, fear plastered onto his face. An aching feeling of regret and guilt , burning through their rune. Alec muttered something under his breath, turning away from them.

“Alec.” Jace called after him. Alec just kept moving, giving him a look that bucketed concrete amounts of guilt onto his shoulders. Alec had every right to blame him. And he did. Honestly, Jace blamed himself. And if Magnus was dead, well. Jace didn’t want to think about what that meant.

The institute, so focused on stopping Valentine, they hadn’t noticed the disappearance of the eldest Lightwood, only once everything settled down did they start looking for him. Jace looked through the halls, almost all the doors were already flung open, his hand pressed against his Parabatai rune.

“Jace?” Isabelle called, walking after him “Jace? Jace.” Still feeling a little weak, more so now with her withdrawals.

“What?” He snapped, turning to face her.

“What,” she paused to swallow thickly, chasing away the uneasiness. “What’s wrong?” Concern written on her face.

A frustrated sigh left his body. “It’s Alec.” He paused, focusing on his breathing. “I- He’s… He’s looking for Magnus.”

The realisation set upon her face. “We’ll find them.” Izzy reassured him, reaching for his arm. But he rejected the touch, flinching away. Turning silently and continuing his search. It took them upstairs. A door slammed open, then a frustrated but relieved sigh. Entering into a hallway they saw Alec as he pushed open another door.

“Alec.” Izzy called, being the one to comfort Alec, or try. 

“Not now.” He dismissed her with a low tone. He scanned the room he has just opened before moving to the next one. When had the institute gotten so big? And where’s Magnus?

“Alec.” Jace’s defeated tone stopped his brother in his tracks. But Alec didn’t make any other move to acknowledge him, “Alec.” Jace called once again , following his brother. Alec ignored him again. Turning down another and froze. His heart dropped. Jace could see it in his eyes, and felt it through their rune.

“No.” Was all that came from Alec’s mouth. “No.” He repeated, his lip started to quiver. Alec rushed forward. Dropping to his knees. He was hesitant to even touch Magnus, the lifeless body on the ground laying next to him was Madzie, equally as lifeless. “No.” Alec repeated. His head bowed in a silent prayer, he held one of Magnus’ hands up to his forehead. Tears swelling up in his eyes. Magnus didn’t deserve this, no Magnus deserved everything… but not this, never this. Alex didn’t move, still in shock, disbelief. 

“Jace, Jace what's…” Of course Clary has to show up right then, while Alec was at his lowest. “Oh, Alec I’m so sorry-“ Clary tried to comfort him did Alec’s body jerk away. 

“Don't touch me ” Alec snapped, pulling his eyes from Magnus “You did this! You- You…” Alec just shook his head at her before his gaze fell back to Magnus.

“Alec, it’s not her fault.” Jace interjected, there was a moment of stillness, silence. 

Alec swallowed. “You’re right.” Hazel eyes wandering up to Jace. “It’s your fault.” The bitterness sang through his voice, cutting right into Jace’s heart. Jace wasn’t expecting that, the poison laced words hitting him square in the chest. He couldn’t exactly blame him.

“Alec-“ Jace, once again tried to intervene.

“No.” Alex cut him off. He stared, for awhile. Trying to figure out what to do, what to say.“Just, leave.” Alec said quieter, looking toward Magnus

Magnus, who had always helped him without a second thought. Magnus who had challenged everything Alec stood for and changed his mind. Magnus, who Alec loved with all his heart. Magnus, who never got to hear Alec tell him how much he loved him. Magnus. 

Alec cried.


End file.
